fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adding TCG Images!
Thanks to Xenomic, I now know just where the TCG card images for the cards not up on Serenes Forest are coming from, basically here. I will make a list of what there is and what we need, because I got nothing better to do. (Cards with artwork from the Treasure artbook with be noted as "Treasure X") Series 1 *Treasure Sigurd (Check) *Treasure Arvis (Check) *Treasure Eldigan (Check) *Treasure Quan (Check) *Treasure Seliph (Check) *Treasure Julius (Check) *Treasure Young Travant (Check) *Treasure Travant (Check) *Sigurd (Check) *Arvis (Check) *Seliph (Check) *Julius (Check) *Treasure Tailto (Check) *Treasure Claud (Check) *Treasure Lex (Check) *Treasure Azel (Check) *Treasure Adean (Check) *Treasure Raquesis (Check) *Treasure Eve (Check) *Treasure Eva (Check) *Treasure Alva (Check) *Treasure Ayra (Check) *Treasure Ethlyn (Check) *Treasure Young Finn (Check) *Treasure Deirdre (Check) *Treasure Jamke (Check) *Treasure Young Lewyn (Check) *Treasure Midayle (Check) *Treasure Alec (Check) *Treasure Arden (Check) *Treasure Noish (Check) *Treasure Ferry (Check) *Treasure Mahnya (Check) *Treasure Deet'var (Check) *Treasure Pamela (Check) *Treasure Beowolf (Check) *Treasure Dew (Check) *Treasure Holyn (Check) *Treasure Briggid (Check) *Treasure Sylvia (Check) *Treasure Oifey (Check) *Treasure Shanan (Check) *Treasure Leif (Check) *Treasure Finn (Check) *Treasure Ares (Check) *Treasure Julia (Check) *Treasure Areone (Check) *Treasure Altena (Check) *Treasure Hannibal (Check) *Treasure Johan (Check) *Treasure Johalva (Check) *Treasure Ulster (Check) *Treasure Larcei (Check) *Treasure Lester (Check) *Treasure Lana (Check) *Treasure Delmud (Check) *Treasure Nanna (Check) *Treasure Ced (Check) *Treasure Fee (Check) *Treasure Arthur (Check) *Treasure Teeny (Check) *Treasure Faval (Check) *Treasure Patty (Check) *Treasure Leen (Check) *Treasure Corpul (Check) *Treasure Roddlevan (Check) *Treasure Radney (Check) *Treasure Dimna (Check) *Treasure Mana (Check) *Treasure Tristan (Check) *Treasure Janne (Check) *Treasure Hawk (Check) *Treasure Femina (Check) *Treasure Amid (Check) *Treasure Linda (Check) *Treasure Asaello (Check) *Treasure Daisy (Check) *Treasure Laylea (Check) *Treasure Sharlow (Check) *Treasure Ishtar (Check) *Treasure Manfroy (Check) *Deirdre (Check) *Julia (Check) *Gandolf (Check) *Kinbois (Check) *Langobalt (Check) *Danan (Check) *Burian (Check) *Ishtore (Check) *Aida (Check) *Cavalier (Check) *Axe Knight (Check) *Lance Knight (Check) *Arch Knight (Check) *Troubadour (Check) *Free Knight (Check) *Pegasus Knight (Check) *Dragon Knight (Check) *Sword Armor (Check) *(Lance) Armor (Check) *Axe Armor (Check) *Bow Armor (Check) *Sword Fighter (Check) *Axe Fighter (Check) *Bow Fighter (Check) *Fire Mage (Check) *Thunder Mage (Check) *Wind Mage (Check) *Male Priest (Check) *Female Priest (Check) (Note: Cleric wasn't a separate class in FE4, which is what this series is based on) *Dark Mage (Check) *Dark Bishop (Check) *Thief (Check) *Dancer (Check) *Barbarian (Check) *Brigand (Check) *Pirate (Check) And that is just the units from series one. I honestly don't consider weapons and such a priority at the moment, because geez. Let's start with verifying what we need here, and add what we don't have. This might take a while... EDIT: Done checking over this first set. Cards without a (Check) are ones we currently don't have.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :That concludes the first series, at least for now. I will probably start on the list for the second series tomorrow.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Series 2: Bond of Fate Did I say tomorrow? I meant days later because I am a lazy ass. This next set contains no Treasure art. *Tailto (Check) *Claud (Check) *Lex (Check) *Azel (Check) *Raquesis (Check) *Ayra (Check) *Ethlyn (Check) *Finn (Check) *Jamke (Check) *Lewyn (Check) *Midayle (Check) *Alec (Check) *Arden (Check) *Noish (Check) *Ferry (Check) *Beowolf (Check) *Dew (Check) *Holyn (Check) *Briggid (Check) *Sylvia (Check) *Oifey (Check) *Shanan (Check) *Leif (Check) *Ares (Check) *Altena (Check) *Hannibal (Check) *Johan (Check) *Johalva (Check) *Ulster (Check) *Larcei (Check) *Lester (Check) *Lana (Check) *Delmud (Check) *Nanna (Check) *Ced (Check) *Fee (Check) *Arthur (Check) *Teeny (Check) *Faval (Check) *Leen (Check) *Corpul (Check) *Roddlevan (Check) *Radney (Check) *Dimna (Check) *Mana (Check) *Tristan (Check) *Janne (Check) *Hawk (Check) *Femina (Check) *Amid (Check) *Linda (Check) *Asaello (Check) *Laylea (Check) *Sharlow (Check) *Vylon (Check) *Chagall (Check) *Andorey (Check) *Reptor (Check) *Hilda (Check) *Bloom (Check) *Sandima (Check) *Ctuzof (Check) *Paladin (Check) *Forrest Knight (Check) *Duke Knight (Check) *Great Knight (Check) *Bow Knight (Check) *Swordmaster (Check) *Warrior (Check) *Forrest (Check) *Sniper (Check) *Mage (Check) Give me a sec. I am going to take a break before checking the pages. Again, lazy. EDIT: Everything is checked, and this time all we are missing are the classes. Nice. I'll get on that.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, done. We have one more pure FE4 series, then a FE5 series, a special set with cards from both games, then two Akaneia sets and promotional cards.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Series 3: Attaining New Power This is the one where everyone promotes. *Knight Lord Seliph (Check) *Great Knight Lex (Check) *Mage Knight Azel (Check) *High Priest Adean (Check) *Master Knight Raquesis (Check) *Swordmaster Ayra (Check) *Paladin Ethlyn (Check) *Sniper Jamke (Check) *Sage Lewyn (Check) *Bow Knight Midayle (Check) *Paladin Alec (Check) *General Arden (Check) *Paladin Noish (Check *Falcon Knight Ferry (Check) *Forrest Knight Beowolf (Check) *Thief Fighter Dew (Check) *Forrest Holyn (Check) *Master Knight Leif (Check) *Paladin Ares (Check) *Dragon Master Altena (Check) *Great Knight Johan (Check) *Warrior Johalva (Check) *Sage Julia (Check) *Forrest Ulster (Check) *Swordmaster Larcei (Check) *Bow Knight Lester (Check) *High Priest Lana (Check) *Forrest Knight Delmud (Check) *Paladin Nanna (Check) *Falcon Knight Fee (Check) *Mage Knight Arthur (Check) *Sniper Faval (Check) *Thief Fighter Patty (Check) *High Priest Corpul (Check) *Forrest Roddlevan (Check) *Forrest Radney (Check) *Bow Knight Dimna (Check) *High Priest Mana (Check) *Forrest Knight Tristan (Check) *Paladin Janne (Check) *Falcon Knight Femina (Check) *Mage Fighter Amid (Check) *Sniper Asaello (Check) *Thief Fighter Daisy (Check) *High Priest Sharlow (Check) *Julius (Check) *Travant (Check) *Areone (Check) *Ishtar (Check) *Scopio (Check) *Manfroy (Check) *Mage Knight (Check) *General (Check) *Mage Fighter (Check) *Male High Priest (Check) *Female High Priest (Check) *Bishop (Check) *Thief Fighter (Check) *Hunter (Check) Alright, I will check the pages in a bit. Give me a sec. EDIT: And done.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Next time: Thracia 776!--Otherarrow (talk) 01:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Series 4: Disturbance in Thracia For game accuracy, assume that this set is wedged in the middle of one of the earlier sets. *Leif (Check) *Finn (Check) *Nanna (Check) *Glade (Check) *Selfina (Check) *Carrion (Check) *Kain (Check) *Alva (Check) *Robert (Check) *Xavier (Check) *Eyvel (Check) *Mareeta (Check) *Halvan (Check) *Orsin (Check) *Dagdar (Check) *Tanya (Check) *Marty (Check) *Ronan (Check) *Ced (Check) *Misha (Check) *Karin (Check) *Brighton (Check) *Machyua (Check) *Lara (Check) *Felgus (Check) *Asvel (Check) *Dalsin (Check) *Hicks (Check) *Miranda (Check) *Conomool (Check) *Linoan (Check) *Safy (Check) *Tina (Check) *Dean (Check) *Eda (Check) *Olwen (Check) *Fred (Check) *Amalda (Check) *Eyrios (Check) *Saias (Check) *Sleuf (Check) *Pirn (Check) *Salem (Check) *Trewd (Check) *Lifis (Check) *Shiva (Check) *Homer (Check) *Shanam (Check) *Ralf (Check) *Delmud (Check) *Galzus (Check) *Sara (Check) *Kempf (Check) *Raydrik (Check) *Veld (Check) *Pegasus Rider (Check) *Dragon Rider (Check) *Soldier (Check) *Mercenary (Check) *Archer (Check) *Lopto Mage (Check) *Berserker (ChecK) I have no clue if we are going to count the Mercenary card as a Mercenary or a Hero, since Mercs are promoted Swordfighters in Thracia 776. Guh.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Lot of missing cards this time. For those too lazy to check the list, we are missing Glade, Brighton, Hicks, Fred, the Pegasus Rider, the Dragon Rider, the Soldier, the Merchero, the Archer, and the Berserker.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Next time. More Jugdral!--Otherarrow (talk) 21:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Jugdral Anthology This is the last of the Jugdral cards (not counting promotional cards) and a lot of the art is by guest artists alongside the normal artist and thus varies in quality. Some are rather lovely, while others...aren't. *Sigurd (Check) *Arvis (Check) *Deirdre (Check) *Seliph (Check) *Julius (Check) *Julia (Check) *Tailto (Check) *Lex (Check) *Azel (Check) *Briggid (Check) *Adean (Check) *Ayra (Check) *Holyn (Check) *Jamke (Check) *Lewyn (Check) *Mahnya (Check) *Ferry (Check) *Beowolf (Check) *Dew (Check) *Ishtar (Check) *Teeny (Check) *Linda (Check) *Reinhardt (Check) *Olwen (Check) *Shanan (Check) *Ulster (Check) *Larcei (Check) *Leif (Check) *Finn (Check) *Ced (Check) *Misha (Check) *Karin (Check) *Eyvel (Check) *Mareeta (Check) *Shiva (Check) *Asvel (Check) *Pirn (Check) *Sara (Check) *Gruenen Ritter (Chalphy) Paladin (Check) *Beige Ritter (Jungby) Bow Knight (Check) *Grauen Ritter (Dozel) Great Knight (Check) *Gelben Ritter (Freege) Mage Knight (Check) *Gelben Ritter Baron (Check) *Roten Ritter Fire Mage (Check) *Blaggi Church Bishop (Check) *Agusty Warrior Lance Armor (Check) *Cross Knight Paladin (Check) *Lance Ritter (Leonster) Duke Knight (Check) *Leonster Campaign Soldier (Check) *Manster Campaign Axe Armor (Check) *Alster Campaign Cavalier (Check) *(Thracia) Dragon Knight (Check) *(Thracia) Armor Knight Team (Check) *(Silesse) Pegasus Knight Team (Check) *(Silesse) Wind Mage Team (Check) *Isaach Fencer Swordmaster (Check) *Verdane Soldier Warrior (Check) *Grannvale Empire Campaign General (Check) *Schwarze Rosen Dark Bishop (Check) *Orgahill Pirate (Check) *Mount Violdrake Bandits (Check) *Dandelion Gang Thief (Check) *Ballista (Check) *Iron Ballista (Check) I don't expect us to put all of these "faction unit" cards on the class pages, I am just noting the (likely) classes for completions sake (though the Baron will probably go, since I am pretty sure there isn't a normal Baron card). We should put them on the pages for their factions of course.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :We have more of the "faction units" than I thought, but we are still missing most of them. Likewise, Misha and Karin have gone missing, oh dear.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::With this, we are done with with the Jugdral sets. Next time I decide to do this, we start with Akaneia!--Otherarrow (talk) 01:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Hold on. What is the completion status of the "Grannvale Empire Campaign General" for this set? I didn't want to assume it was checked off. As of this posting, it isn't.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry, I must have missed checking it off. My bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Series 5: Emblem of Succession OK, so explanation: The title of this set is translated "Crest of Succession" by the guy who collected all of these cards, but "Crest" in the title of this set is the Japanese word "Monshou", which you may also recognize from "Monshou no Nazo", AKA Mystery of the Emblem. Anyway, go Akaneia. *Marth (Check, somehow) *Caeda (Check) *Cain (Check) *Abel (Check) *Merric (Check) *Ogma (Check, somehow) *Jeorge (Check) *Linde (Check) *Palla (Check) *Catria (Check, somehow) *Camus (Check) *Nabarl (Check) *Jagen (Check) *Gordin (Check, somehow) *Draug (Check, somehow) *Arran (Check) *Samson (Check, somehow) *Elice (Check) *Barst (Check) *Cord (Check) *Bord (Check) *Castor (Check) *Midia (Check) *Astram (Check) *Macellan (Check) *Tomas (Check) *Dolph (Check) *Boah (Check) *Hardin (Check, somehow) *Vyland (Check) *Wolf (Check) *Sedgar (Check) *Roshea (Check) *Wendell (Check) *Maria (Check) *Lena (Check) *Matthis (Check) *Lorenz (Check, somehow) *Julian (Check, somehow) *Ricard (Check) *Radd (Check) *Caesar (Check) *Bantu (Check) *Wrys (Check) *Darros (Check) *Roger (Check) *Jake (Check) *Beck (Check) *Gotoh (Check, somehow) *Gharnef (Check, somehow) *Mercenary (Check) *Warrior (Check) *Soldier (doesn't have) *Archer (Check) *Hunter (Check) *Armor Knight (Check) *Mage (Check) *Cleric (Check) *Brigand (Check) *Pirate (Check) *Savage Thief (Check) *Dark Mage (Check) *Thief (Check) *Dancer (Check) *Cavalier (Check) *Pegasus Knight (Check) *Ballistician (Check) *Fire Manakete (Check) *Ice Manakete (Check) *Mage Manakete (doesn't have) *Flying Manakete (Check) *Fire Dragon (Check) *Ice Dragon (Check) *Mage Dragon (Check) *Wyvern (Check) ...A lot of cards missing and I haven't even checked the wiki pages. Also, no clue what Savage Thief is supposed to be. Barbarian maybe?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: Yeah. A lot of cards missing. Though we somehow have cards that they don't. Don't worry about the ones marked "doesn't have", but yeah we need to go to work on getting the rest of these.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) http://www.serenesforest.net/gallery/fetcg_5.html I'd use this in conjunction with the Tripod site for the images we may not have/better images than those that may be on the Tripod site. If all else fails, can always use Google Images in an attempt to find the cards (tis how I found the one Tiki promo that wasn't made by the actual company a while back~) Xenomic (talk) 22:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh hey, you are still around. I thought I'd have to do this alone...again.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I already uploaded some images here and there (mostly item images) from several of the sets, so I may upload others later (some of them I don't know if the names are correct or not though...). Characters I may do later perhaps, unless I end up busy again and whatnot. This is probably one of the few things I CAN help with on this particular wiki so...^^; Xenomic (talk) 22:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::You sure? The last time I asked for help with the characters, you said you'd get to it but never got to it and I had to do it all myself. I do appreciate the help on organization and the noncharacter cards though. I really do. (Also, I have trouble telling if you are around and just being lazy or are legitly not around, as rude as that sounds. Sorry.)--Otherarrow (talk) 22:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, you kinda just took it over the last time too when we talked on IRC if you recall lol. Just went ahead and did em, that you did. That, and I probably just forgot to do them or something. In a way, that's kinda why I wanted the subpages up too, to see what we have and don't have. That, and I don't want to upload things that you might be uploading too, which I guess I should stick to the non-characters or something (or do characters from another set) in that case. (I'm generally not around that much on either this wiki or the FFWiki, and just poke my head into RC whenever I feel like it. Otherwise, I...just don't do much. Or I stick around the manakete pages and read up more on them and whatnot. ^^; ) Xenomic (talk) 23:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::The reason I started going at it on my own again is because you said you get to it, but then didn't do anything for like half a day so I went at it so that it didn't look like I was procrastinating (well, more so than I do already). The whole reason I set this up as a forum page (instead of just a list somewhere for my own convenience) is so folks can contribute and note the cards they uploaded to the list. I note what we have and don't have and so on. If I upload something you already upload, well, the wiki is going to tell me and I will go "oh OK" and move on. Sorry if it seems like I am pressuring you or anything. I guess I am kinda miffed that you offered to help then proceeded to basically do nothing then upload the noncharacter cards days later. Sorry again.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I do apologize for that. I do have a few other projects that I tend to work on (Let's Plays, my RPG Maker game, art practice, etc.) so keeping up with everything is a chore in itself (especially with the Let's Plays as those take 1 hour per video right now because FE8, and then 2-4 hours to convert the video and can't do much while converting them...). I'll be working on adding the Promo characters whenever I can. Xenomic (talk) 00:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Fair enough. This isn't so important that you should prioritize it over other projects, but you should have told me you were doing all of these other things. I don't know you or the things you do, so when you just say you'd help "when you can", I assume you are going to help right away. I am sorry if I offended you. I appreciate any help you can give.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Aside from the cards we don't have (or don't have in reasonable quality), we are done here. I am sorry for all the trouble this set was. Next time, in come the Mystery characters and the few characters who got left out this time, promotions for everyone, promoted generics, and even faction units (which had to wait for the Anthology for Jugdral). Busy busy busy. But it is getting late here, so I am going to do that another day. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Series 6: Heroes of Akaneia Xeno has been going at it while I slept, so this one will probably be less of a hassle than the previous set. (I wish he'd update this page though. He uploaded some of the missing cards from the last set too from what I can tell). Anyway, this is it. The final set. More Dark Dragon, Mystery of the Emblem, promotions, faction cards, you name it. They pulled out all the stops here. *Marth (Check) *Caeda (Check) *Ogma (Check) *Michalis (Check) *Minerva (Check) *Elice (doesn't have) *Nabarl (Check) *Tiki (Check, somehow) *Xane (Check) *Feena (Check) *Cecil (Check) *Rody (Check) *Ruke (Check) *Raian (Check) *Emperor Hardin (Check) *Nyna (Check) *Ellerean (Check) *Warren (Check) *Yumina (Check) *Yubello (Check) *Malliesia (Check) *Jiol (Check) *Sheema (Check) *Samto (Check) *Sirius (Check) *Gharnef (Check) *Medeus (Check) *General (Check) *Hero (Check) *Sniper (Check) *Male Bishop (Check) *Female Bishop (Check) *Paladin (Check) *Horseman (Check) *Dragon Knight (Check) *Manakete (Check) *Altea Knights Group Cavalier (Check) *Talys Mercenary Group Warrior (Check) *Akaneia Knights Group Armor Knight (Check) *Medon Dragoon Dragon Knight *Medon Whitewings Pegasus Knight (Check) *Aurelis Knights Group Cavalier (Check) *Grust Knights Group Cavalier (Check) *Grust Cavalry Ballistician (Check) *Khadein Evil Monk Mage (Check) *Gra Kingdom Army Soldier (Check) *Doluna Priest Dark Mage (Check) *Galder Pirate (Check) *Warren Mercenary (Check) *Paladin Cain (Check) *Paladin Abel (Check) *Bishop Merric (Check) *Sniper Gordin (Check) *General Draug (Check) *Bishop Elice (Check, somehow) *Paladin Cecil (Check) *Paladin Rody (Check) *Paladin Ruke (Check) *Sniper Raian (Check) *Dragon Knight Caeda (Check) *Hero Ogma (Check) *Horseman Castor (Check) *Bishop Linde (Check) *General Macellan (Check) *Sniper Tomas (Check) *General Dolph (Check) *Dragon Knight Palla (Check, somehow) *Dragon Knight Catria (Check) *Dragon Knight Est (Check, somehow) *Bishop Maria (Check) *Bishop Lena (Check) *Paladin Matthis (Check) *Horseman Warren (Check) *Paladin Hardin (Check, somehow) *Paladin Vyland (Check) *Paladin Roshea (Check) *Bishop Ellerean (Check) *Bishop Yumina (Check) *Bishop Yubello (Check) *Bishop Malliesia (Check) *Hero Nabarl (Check) *Hero Radd (Check) *Hero Caesar (Check) *Hero Samto (Check) *Earth Dragon (Check) *Dark Dragon (Check) *Divine Dragon (Check, somehow) So yeah. Lot of cards. Lot of Bishops and Paladins, but this is Akaneia, so that is to be expected.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :And that should be it for the characters. All we need now are anyone from the promotional stuff...items...skills...weapons...Ah well, we are finished for now. Thank you everyone!--Otherarrow (talk) 19:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC)